Brand New Eyes: Deleted Scenes
by MorrisGrad09
Summary: A series of one-shots. These will be scenes that readers of BNE asked for, as well as scenes that I wish I would have found the time to put into the story. Dedicated to the crew at the CastleTV chat, who kept me going on writing! More summary inside
1. Waking Up

Hey guys! Me again :P

I realized when I was writing Brand New Eyes that there were things that I wanted to put in, but for the sake of actually completing a story (something I'm not very good at...lol), I left out, and stuff that you guys wanted to see. So, This is going to be a collection of one-shots and such - 'deleted scenes' - that I'll add to when inspiration (and spare time!) strike me! (If you haven't read Brand New Eyes, I suggest that you do before these….)

I'm up for ideas! If there was anything you wanted to see in Brand New Eyes that I didn't put in there, shoot me a line and I'll add it to my list. And now, without further ado, here's the first deleted scene, which takes place after Kate woke up at St. Vincent's and she's seeing her father for the first time since she was shot. This is kind of a two-shot missing scene, starting with Kate and her dad and ending with Rick and Alexis. Enjoy!

* * *

_**St. Vincent's Hospital**_

_Kate and Jim_

Jim opened the door slowly, poking his head through first. "Katie?" He asked, like he had expected to find her asleep.

"Hey Dad." She said with a grin, using the control to move her bed so she could sit up a little more.

He closed the door behind him, making his way to her bed. "I'm so happy that you're okay." He said, hugging his daughter as best he could with all the IV lines and monitors that were hooked up to her.

"Me too." She said, not letting go of his comforting form. Through it all; the murder, his drinking, her almost losing herself in the case, they had been the only constants in each others lives. "We got them, Dad. We found who killed Mom." She whispered after a few moments of silence, her head still sitting on his shoulder.

"You sure did, Katie." He kissed her forehead. "I couldn't be more proud of you, and I know that at this very moment, your mom is too. You're giving her the justice she finally deserves."

*****

_Rick and Alexis_

"You haven't talked about it since you got the call." Alexis said, breaking the silence between them after Jim went into Kate's hospital room.

"I haven't talked about what?" He asked.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her father. "I was able to get most of it. Paula talks loud enough on the phone for people in a three mile radius to hear her. Are Heat Exchange's pre-order numbers really that good?"

He sighed, gesturing for her to sit down as he did the same. "If by 'that good,' you mean good enough for them to triple my advance from the first four books to write three more, then yes." He said.

"What are you going to do?"

He stared at the closed door of Kate's hospital room. "I don't know." He said. "If I could write them and keep all the crazies away from her, I think I would." He paused, shaking his head. "I really don't know, though. It's going to be bad enough with the press when she gets out of here and the book comes out. I don't want to do that to her."

Alexis grinned. "Well, I know she's going to be around anyway, more Nikki Heat books or not, so I'll support anything you decide. But, I don't think you should be deciding anything right now." She said. "You've barely slept and you're living on coffee. We'll get updated news from the doctor, and then I'm either having you admitted so you can sleep, or I'm putting you in a cab headed for home so you can sleep." She said.

Rick smiled, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "You know, it's a good thing you're thinking of coming back home for your last couple years of college. I could use a little more parenting before you go off in the world and do something good with the name of Castle."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else." She said, kissing his cheek.

*****

Notes: So, yeah. I finished writing this at 1 AM on Monday morning. All spelling, grammar mistakes are totally mine. Hope you enjoyed this deleted scene!


	2. Partners

First, who loved last Monday's episode? Soooooo great!!!!! Probably some of the best Castle/Beckett moments of the season. It just keeps getting better and better; by the end of the season, I'm sure my brain is going to explode with the awesome epic-ness.

This deleted scene is actually an extended scene, and basically a re-write from chapter 6, at Remy's. I've been like, obsessed trying to find a way to write a 'date night' between these two, and this is the result! (I had a bad week at work last week and I needed some fluffy goodness. Yay for fic therapy!)

* * *

_**Partners**_

"Stare at that much longer, and your eyes are going to cross." Castle said, walking up to Beckett and the whiteboard.

She shook her head. "I'm getting tired of these days with no leads." She said. "The victims are so random in race, ethnicity, age, everything, that there has to be some connection somewhere. I can't find it."

His eyes falling on the whiteboard of victims, he was once again struck by the haunting resemblance between Beckett and her mother. He wondered if she could see it. "You haven't been home for more than an hour in the past three days. Take two. I promise the board will still be here when you get back."

She rotated her head around her shoulders, groaning at the motion. "A hot shower sounds amazing." She said. She had to admit that Castle was right; she was beginning to miss real food and sleeping in an actual bed.

"Don't make me call you a cab." He said.

"I'll go home if you go home." She told him in return. "Alexis is probably clamoring for some time with her father."

"Compromise. Share a cab?" He asked.

*****

About an hour after he arrived home, Castle was typing away at his keyboard, responding to some notes about _Heat Exchange_, when he looked up to see Alexis walking into his office. "Hi daughter." He said with a smile. "Where were you out to tonight?"

"Meeting up with some people from my Italian class. Study group." She returned, sitting on the corner of his desk. "I'm surprised to see you." She said.

"We hit a wall." He said. "I told Beckett she needs to take more than half an hour for herself, so she went home; she's hopefully taking a shower and eating something." He looked at his phone. "I should call her." He said to himself.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "You trust her not to go running back to the precinct right away? Dad, I'm impressed." She told him. "Don't you guys have a place you go to when you get stuck on a case? I thought you did."

A grin spread across his face as he remembered many burgers and milkshakes had at Remy's after closing a case, or being in the same situation they were now - against a wall and stressed out about it. "Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you're my daughter?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Once or twice." She said with a grin.

*****

After showering, Kate had returned a call to her father, and was scrounging around her apartment for something to eat. Most of the items in her refrigerator required a date with the garbage can, so she made a mental note to go to the store down the street after she checked in at the precinct.

Before she could make that call, however, the tone that Castle programmed for himself into her phone began to sing from the living room. Every time it rang, the first thing that she wanted to do was delete 'Everybody Loves Me' from her phone, but a part of her just couldn't do it. "Castle? Do the guys have something?"

"Nope." He told her. Look out your living room window. The one next to the bookshelf with all my books on it, not the other one with all those boring books on it." He said.

She walked to the window and moved aside the curtain cautiously. Standing on the other side of the street, next to a taxi, was none other than Castle, waving at her "Where are we going?"

"Where else do we go when we hit a wall on a case? You haven't eaten yet, have you?" He asked.

"I was going to order a pizza." She paused. "I haven't been to the store in a while." She confessed. Even from her apartment, she could see his face brighten at those words.

"Good! Remy's it is." He said with a smile. "There is a flower booth here. I'll buy you a flower if it gets you down here any sooner. I may even buy your burger."

She shook her head with a smile, just hearing the pout in his voice. "Let me grab my coat." She said, sliding the phone closed and heading for her coat rack. She selected her blue belted trench coat and slipped out the door, taking the elevator to meet Castle outside.

He jumped and moved to open the door for her with a smile. "Woo hoo! And I was afraid you weren't going to come out." He said, getting in after her.

"And have to write you the citation for loitering in front of my apartment? Castle, you know how I feel about unnecessary paperwork…"

*****

Arriving at Remy's, Castle shook off the attempt that their waitress made to give them menus as they sat down in their normal booth. "We will start with the cheese fries, and then we'll have two downtown specials, one with lots of extra pickles, and then two Oreo milkshakes. Two waters. And under no circumstances does she pay." He told their waitress with a wink.

"No problem. I'll be right back with your waters." She said with a smile, heading back to behind the counter.

"Castle…"

He waved her off. "Nope. My treat." He said with his trademark smirk. "You know, I find it hard to believe that you actually would have written me up for loitering in front of your apartment." He said.

"Really?" She asked dryly.

"My constant calling would have gotten to you. And don't think that I don't know it was my pouting that got you down anyway." He told her as the waitress brought them their glasses and a pitcher of water.

"I'm your friend, so I'll just let you keep thinking that." She said with a grin, knowing how that would get to him.

"Detective, you wound me."

She grinned wider. "They've got apples behind the counter."

* * *

Working on the next one as we speak; it's another idea I had for an ending and it actually jumps forward in time a bit. Here's to next Monday!! :)


End file.
